A lalaloopsy Christmas carol
Another Christmas carol. As you know the first one wasn't that good so we are remaking it Her BFF was peanut big top. A few years passed since then, and ember was all grown up, she was in her early 70s. Everything was normal and peaceful for ember until one day.poor person: mrs.flickr flame! Mrs.flickr flame! Ember: what don't you see I'm busy! Poor person: "but it's about your partner peanut." Ember: well yeh..what about her! Poor person: she's she's....dead. Ember: what!(banning on the table) that's impossible how! Poor person : well....(in a high pitch voice) she got old. Ember: "what do you mean she got old?!" Person person:" old people die at an old age miss." Ember: "oh oh well at least I still have Peter in the other hand." Poor person: "I'm terribly sorry miss." Ember:" you'll still here!" Get out now! Poor person: okay mam! Meanwhile dyna came to the door. Dyna: hello miss ember how are you today? Ember:"fine." Dyna: well that's good because me and mr.lack are for you to give money to the poor. Ember: what!? Money to the poor. Dyna: yes so what do you say. Ember: I say no! Mr.lack : excuse me miss! But....you don't understand miss these people are homeless and we need money to afford a home for them. Ember: I don't care I'm not wasting money for nothing again! Dyna: but please? Ember: get out of here now! Meanwhile Peter come in opening the door for them. Mr.lack: thank you sir! Peter: hello ember I was wondering if I could have the day off for Christmas. Ember: go ahead! Peter: really miss t- thank you! Ember: yeah whatever just get lost. Peter: thank you so much sir merry-. Ember: don't say it. Peter: merry-. Ember: don't say it Peter! Peter: merry Christmas miss! Then Peter runs as fast as he can for the door. Ember: idiot! I'm going home! Meanwhile while ember is walking she sees children playing in the snow and an Icecream man? Icecreaman: ice cream ice cream anyone want Icecream. Ember:(yawning) what? Icecreamman: I'm selling Icecream would you like some? Ember: why would anyone want Icecream in the winter get out off here! Children:(gasping) what noway we love Icecream. Ember: see they hate you to bye. Meanwhile while ember was walking a girl bumped in to her. Ember: ow!(in pain) watch were you're going kid! Girl: oh I'm sorry do you want to have a snow ball fight with me? Ember: no! Girl: are you sure I mean I'm inviting everyone. Ember: no I said no! Girl: oh okay. Ember:(getting back up) I swear if anything gets in my way ill....no! Ember: finally peace at last(opening the door) there's no place like......ahhhhhh!!!! Ember was shocked as she sawed her partner peanut on the door handle. Ember:p-p-peanut?she said after the door handle turn back to normal. Ember: eh..I'm just seeing things. She said as she got back up and went inside her house. Ember: I'm going to bed good night peanut where ever you are. Peanut:(ghostly voice) ember! Ember: huh? What...what was that. Peanut: ember! Ember: peanut? Is that you. As she saw a ghostly figure that looked familiar. Peanut: yes longtime no see partner! Ember: who are you. Peanut: yes they do ember yes they do. Ember: what is this some prank or something. Peanut: ask me who I was....in life I was your partner peanut big top. Ember: ahhhhhhh!! She said as peanuts skull jaw dropped open. Ember: okay so ghost do exists. Peanut: yeh. Ember: w-what's that big long chain doing here. Peanut: oh this this is what I get for not caring about the poor and not offering any money to people(screams again) ember the same things going to happen to you ever since I died I had this chain around me. Ember: so that doesn't mean you can make a fuse about it. Peanut: I've spent my time in hell when I died and don't think that as a swear word. Ember: um.. (Worriedly) Peanut: oh yeah by the way you are going to be visit be 3 spirits tonight. Ember: well yeh I don't care I'm going to bed if you like it or not! Peanut: bye! After peanut left ember went back to bed when all the sudden a golden light flash in the room. Ember: oh goodness! She said when she sawed the bright light. Ember: what going on? ?: hello ember. Ember: huh? Ember: are you the spirit of something? Past: I am. Ember: well who and what are you. Past: I am the ghost of Christmas past. Ember: um... Why are you here? Past: I am here to show you you're past. He said as he opened embers window. Ember: spirit what are you doing? Past: come and fly with me. Ember: out-out side but I'm a mortal I can't fly! Past: by the touch of my hand you'll be okay. Ember:(gulp) okay?! (She said as she touch the spirits hand and then they flew off. Meanwhile there was a bright light in the distense .) Ember: spirit how can it be dawn all ready? Past: it's not dawn it's your past. He said as they were already in embers past. Ember:(noticing) wow that's my old school where I went as a kid. Past: I'm glad you remember. Ember: remember? Of corse I remember why wouldn't I this is where I had my childhood. Past: Inserting? Anyways wanna go inside? Ember: would I?( She said as her and past flew inside. )Past: look! She said as she pointed to the little girl that looked familiar. Ember: that's me poor poor girl!( She said in tears.) Past: what's that on your cheek? Ember: nothing don't judge me! Past: hmm... Lets go see another Christmas. ( he said as he and ember turned around to see an older ember) teen ember: hmm....(she Said before her sister came in) sister: ember! Ember! Dad wants you to come home for Christmas! ( she said as she was hugging ember) ember: oh really? Sister: yes and he's much happier than he used to be. Ember: oh yes I'm coming home! Sister: yeah! ( then the 2 of then being to shade as ember and past being to transport to somewhere else.) past: does this place looked familiar to you? Ember: heck yeah! It's frizzwig place! ( she said as they were inside in frizzwigs) frizzwig: ember! Scott! Welcome guys now lets get this part started! ( meanwhile people were dancing,kissing,and having a good time) Ember: yeh it couldn't get any better then this!(she said as she bumped in to a man) ember: watch where your going weird...(unable to finish her sentence she realize she bumped in to the most handsomest man in the room) man. Hi. Ember: hey. ( she said as the man took her hand and danced as the flashback fade) past: well that's it for now. Ember: no spirit I wanna see more! Past: well that's to bad! ( she said as a huge snow blizzard came) Ember: spirit where are you! (Meanwhile she appeared in her room again.) Ember: huh! I must be dreaming!( she said as she took a deep sigh and then she took a little peek from the bed certain and what she saw was awe she saw pies fruit turkey and more!) present: come ember and know me better! He said as ember got out of bed. Ember: are you santa clause? Present:(laughs) no but I look like him don't I? Ember: well spirit are you here to- present: yes I'm here to show you your past. Present: I have 178 brothers. Ember: how is that even possible? Present:(yells) silents! Now lets move on shall we! ( he said as he picked up embed) present: now touch my scarf. ( suddenly when ember touch his scarf it began to turn gold and it made the whole room take off to the sky. ) ember:(panicked) huh? Whoa! Wh- what's going on? Present: we are gonna go to the crakits house. Ember: why? ( noting came out of the ghost of Christmas presents mouth) ember: spirit! Present: okay we are here! ( he said as the cracikts were hiding from Peter) Martha: mum when are dad and tiny Tim are coming back? Mrs.cracikt: I'm not sure sweetie but I made some delicious honey cream pie for desert. Sally: mum I think I see them! Mrs.cracikt: where!?( before she could finish tiny Tim and his farther entered .) tiny Tim: mum mum were here! Mrs.cracikt: oh you're sure are now Peter did you get the turkey? Peter: yes hon it's bright here. Mrs. Cracikt: mmm looks good . (She said as she took a seat) Peter: and I owe it to ember. ( ember was shocked that what he just said) ember: m-me...how?(she said as she looked at the present and then looked back at the scene) mrs. Cracikt: Peter why are thanking that old hag for this? Peter: because she gave me a break from work, now god bless us. Everyone:(expect tiny tim) god bless us! Tiny Tim:(got up on the table) god bless us everyone! ( he said when ember looked at past) ember: spirit please tell me tiny Tim will live. Present: well if there's a way but....the child will die. Ember: spirit no!(she said as they vanished) ember: spirit where are we? Present: I have something to show you. Ember: but where are we? Present: silents..thank you now look. Ember: no! Present: look!!! Ember: okay I'm looking.( when she looked she saw present with 2 kids when he took off his coat) Present: now ember..this is a boy who is ignoreiness . And this a girl who is want. Ember: why do you have them? Present:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Ember: ahhh! Woah! ( she said as she fell of the roof of a bank.) man1: hehe! I can't believe embers dead! Man2:(chuckle)and I thought she would never die. Man3: what a wimp! Ember: wha-a-at?! ( she said as she walked away and went to see what's going on in her neffus house) ember: what's going on I there? ( she said as she took a peak in the window) Fred: I'm thinking of the worst person in the world. Lady1: is it a yellow animal? Fred: no. Anna: wait! Wait! It's your aunt ember! Fred: yes! ( he said when ember looked away in disappointment) ember:(sniff) well then.... ( when ember looked around she saw a group of people with stuff of hers.) woman: got a bunch of clothes from that little devil girl. Man: woah clothes you say? Woman2: wait I got these curtains from her bed. Man: whoa! Woman: wait wait I got these Dalmatian pjs from ember when she was laying dead on her bed, and also I got all her money! Man: oh think I'm going to take all of them. Ember: oh!(screaming) ahhhhhh! No!!! I can't take this anymore!( she said as she was somewhere else) ember: where am I now?! ( she said when she looked at a ghostly person in a black cape which is the ghost of Christmas future) ember: are you the spirit yet to come? Future:(nodding) ember:so what's going to happen in my future spirit? ( then the ghost of Christmas future pointed to a grave stone which was embers?ember: what's this spirit? Hu? What my grave stone!!!? Noooo!!!!( she said before she began to wake up) ember: it's Christmas I still have time!(she said as she opened the window) ember: excuse me boy what day is it? Boy: well it's Christmas sir! Ember: well indeed boy and say what's the turkey liked in the store? Boy: oh it's here. ( he said while ember ran out the door) ember: well thank you boy and a merry Christmas. Boy: merry Christmas to you too miss! ( meanwhile ember was on her way to the cracikts house) ember: cracikt! Let me in you jerk! Peter: ember? What are you doing here? Ember: here to...give you a raise! Peter: a a raise th..ank you so much and a merry Christmas! So tiny Tim lived and had a happy life thanks to ember! Tiny Tim: god bless us everyone! THE END, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! @2013, all rights reversed.